warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tupfenwunsch (WC)
|VergGruppe=Hauskätzchen |Status=Lebend (Stand: Veil of Shadows) |Rang1=Hauskätzchen |RName1=Unbekannt, Tupfenwunsch (Frecklewish) |Rang2=Schülerin |RName2=Tupfenpfote (Frecklepaw) |Rang3=Heilerschülerin |RName3=Tupfenpfote (Frecklepaw) |Rang4=Heilerin |RName4=Tupfenwunsch (Frecklewish) |Mentor=Pechkralle, Echoklang |Schüler=Zappelflocke, Baum (kurzzeitig) |Position1=Heiler |Nachfolger1=Echoklang |lebend=Dunkelste Nacht, Fluss aus Feuer, Wütender Sturm, Verlorene Sterne, The Silent Thaw, Veil of Shadows, Das Schicksal des WolkenClans, Habichtschwinges Reise, Squirrelflight's Hope, Tawnypelt's Clan |erwähnt=Zerrissene Wolken, Nach der Flut}} Tupfenwunsch (Original: Frecklewish) ist eine hellbraun gefleckte Tigerkätzin mit gepunkteten Beinen und hellgrünen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 6 ''Zerrissene Wolken :''Folgt ''Dunkelste Nacht :Tupfenwunsch wird kurz zusammen mit Echoklang erwähnt, als Blattstern Veilchenpfote von den damaligen Heilerkatzen des WolkenClans erzählt. :Als Habichtschwinges Patrouille zurück zur Schlucht reist, um nach verbliebenen Clangefährten zu suchen, finden sie Zappelpfote, Nesselspritzer und Minzfell, sowie deren Junge. Minzfell erzählt, dass Tupfenwunsch in einem Zweibeinernest gefangen gehalten wird und die Katzen führen sie dorthin. Das Nest ist riesig und Zappelpfote berichtet, dass er sie von einem großen Baum aus hinter einer durchsichtigen Wand gesehen hat. Manchmal macht ein Zweibeiner diese Wand auch für Tupfenwunsch auf, aber der Baum ist zu weit weg, um hinüberzuspringen. Veilchenpfote überlegt sich einen Plan und die Katzen warten im Baum, bis Tupfenwunsch sichtbar wird. Als sie hinter der durchsichtigen Wand erscheint, jault Nesselspritzer auf, damit sie ihn bemerkt. Tupfenwunsch bringt ihren Zweibeiner dazu, sie auf das Sims hinaus zu lassen. Sie fragt, ob etwas passiert ist, weil so viele Katzen hier sind. Nesselspritzer erklärt ihr, dass sie vorhaben, sie zu befreien und Veilchenpfote erklärt ihren Plan. Die Schülerin deutet auf ein Rankensims und fragt, ob Tupfenwunsch es von innen erreichen kann. Diese verneint und Veilchenpfote fragt, ob sie es schaffen würde, bis dorthin zu springen, da von dort aus ein Weg nach unten führt und vom untersten Sims aus muss sie dann in den Baum springen. Als Tupfenwunsch springt, eilt der Zweibeiner nach draußen und will sie packen, schafft es jedoch nicht. Unten angekommen, springt sie in den Baum und flieht mit ihren Kameraden vor dem Zweibeiner, der sie weiterhin verfolgt. :Auf dem Rückweg zum See erzählen Tupfenwunsch und Zappelpfote Geschichten, die von Nesselspritzer und Minzfell ergänzt werden. Als sie dann ein Nachtlager aufschlagen, gräbt Tupfenwunsch die Wurzeln einiger Kletten aus, da diese gut für die schmerzenden Pfoten wären. :Veilchenpfote findet Baum und erklärt ihren Gefährten, dass Nadelschweif ihr gesagt hat, dass sie Baum zu den Clans bringen soll. Tupfenwunsch fragt daraufhin, ob Nadelschweif vom SternenClan erschienen ist. Später unterhält sie sich mit Baum, der gerade über Zweibeiner herzieht. Tupfenwunsch erzählt ihm, dass sie in einem Zweibeinernest eingesperrt war und Veilchenpfote sie gerettet hat. Außerdem macht Tupfenwunsch auf Veilchenpfote den Eindruck, als genieße sie die Reise am meisten, da sie endlich dem Zweibeinerbau entkommen ist. :Im WolkenClan-Lager wird Tupfenwunsch von Blattstern freudig begrüßt, die sich sehr freut, dass Tupfenwunsch noch am Leben ist. :Nachdem sich die Heiler aller Clans am See versammeln, erscheinen auch Tupfenwunsch und Zappelpfote, die von Blattsee hergeführt werden. Blattsee bleibt noch eine Weile beim WolkenClan, um Tupfenwunsch die Stellen zu zeigen, an denen Kräuter wachsen. :Nesselspritzer schlägt Dragonfly in der Bonusszene vor, Rainfarn gegen ihren Husten zu verwenden, da Echoklang und Tupfenwunsch dies immer kranken Katzen gegeben hatten, um deren Husten und wunden Kehlen zu beruhigen. Er fragt sich, ob Tupfenwunsch noch am Leben ist, nachdem sie nach der Schlacht, in der der WolkenClan aus der Schlucht vertrieben worden war, verschwunden war. Er und Minzfell hatten nach ihr gesucht, aber keinen Hinweis auf sie entdeckt. :Als Nesselspritzer feststellt, dass Dragonfly auch Fieber hat, überlegt er, was Echoklang und Tupfenwunsch in diesem Fall immer verwendet haben. :Während Dragonfly bei Nesselspritzer und seiner Familie lebt, geben sie ihr Rainfarn sowie einige weitere Kräuter, die die beiden WolkenClan-Heilerinnen immer bei Husten und Fieber benutzt haben. :Nesselspritzer denkt darüber nach, die Tageslichtkrieger zu fragen, ob sie wieder mit ihnen leben wollen würden, und dass sie alle zusammen vielleicht auch Tupfenwunsch finden könnten. Fluss aus Feuer :''Folgt ''Wütender Sturm :''Folgt Staffel 7 ''Verlorene Sterne :''Folgt :Als Erlenherz und Häherfeder in der Bonusszene zum Mondsee kommen, erwarten Tupfenwunsch und die anderen Heilerkatzen sie bereits. Häherfeder spricht jeden einzelnen überrascht an und fragt sie, warum sie dort sind. Erlenherz erklärt, dass er sie alle gebeten habe, herzukommen. Als die Heiler alle auf Häherfeder einreden, ist dieser froh, dass Tupfenwunsch und Zappelflocke sich dem nicht angeschlossen haben und vermutet, dass es daran liegt, dass sie ihn oder Blattsee dafür nicht gut genug kennen. :Die Heiler entfernen sich gemeinsam vom Mondsee, um Häherfeder dort in Ruhe mit dem SternenClan sprechen zu lassen. Special Adventure ''Das Schicksal des WolkenClans :Sie ist eine der fünf Tageslichtkrieger. :Tupfenpfote ist sehr am Heilen interessiert und verpasst auch eine Trainingsstunde bei Pechkralle, um in Echoklangs Bau zu lernen und ihr zu helfen. Sie wird von Pechkralle ausgeschimpft, da sie ihr Training vernachlässigt hat. Blattstern kommt dazwischen und schlichtet den Streit. Tupfenpfote schreckt Bienen auf, als sie für Echoklang Honig mitnehmen wollte, die Bienen greifen nachher das Lager an. Später beschließt Blattstern, sie zu Echoklangs Schülerin zu machen, auch wenn am Anfang nicht alle damit zufrieden waren, da sie ja eine Tageslichtkriegerin ist. :Anschließend taucht Tupfenpfote im Manga am Ende des Buches auf, als sie Blattsterns Bein untersucht. Tupfenwunsch hat nun ihren vollen Heilernamen, da sie nicht mehr auf "-pfote" endet. Habichtschwinges Reise :''Folgt Mangas ''Der WolkenClan in Gefahr Nach der Flut :Tupfenwunsch wird einmal kurz von Blattstern im Zusammenhang mit Kräutersammeln erwähnt. Trotzdem taucht sie im Buch selbst nicht auf. }} Sonstiges Fehler *In ''Dunkelste Nacht wird sie einmal als getupft beschrieben. *In Fluss aus Feuer wird sie einmal als Habichtschwinge und als männlich bezeichnet. *In Habichtschwinges Reise wird sie einmal Tupfenpfote genannt, obwohl sie bereits eine Heilerin ist. Character Art Frecklepaw Schülerin.png|Schülerin Frecklepaw heilerin.png|Heilerschülerin Frecklepaw.png|Schülerin, alternativ (Originalversion) Offizielle Artworks Frecklewish.Manga.PNG|Tupfenwunsch in SkyClan's Destiny Zitate Quellen en:Frecklewish (SC)fi:Frecklewish (TaK)ru:Гречкаnl:Spikkelpoot (HC)fr:Frecklewish (CC)pl:Plamiste Życzenie (KN) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:Hauskätzchen Kategorie:WolkenClan Kategorie:Tageslichtkrieger Kategorie:Heiler Kategorie:Das Schicksal des WolkenClans Charaktere Kategorie:Habichtschwinges Reise Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 7 Charaktere Kategorie:Tawnypelt's Clan Charaktere Kategorie:Squirrelflight's Hope Charaktere